User blog:JD123456/JD Wiki's Sass Queen (Cycle 1)
Hey everyone, So Shaniqua Fabulousness & I (Royale Yonce) have decided to make a pageant show together! We are allowing 10 Queens for Cycle 1! Good Luck 'Judges: ' Royale Yonce Shaniqua Fabulousness Info This show is a pageant mixed with a popular reality series America's Next Top Model. Each week our Sass Queen will be issued a challenge, quiz or interview. After each challenge they will go to the judging room for the results. They will recieve their results and feedback on the challenge from Shaniqua and Myself. We will then reveal who are safe from elimiantion one by one. We will bring the bottom 2 to the front of the stage and then reveal which queen is eliminated from the competetion. 'Any Further Questions Ask in the Comments! :) ' Your Sass Queens Lana Del Rey (Stanley 56) - Quote 'You Are What You Listen To' Sandra Shalloworths (Master Hydraffe) - Quote 'Girl, you ratchet' Shelly De Killer (TheSkyField) - Quote "B'cuz im Sassy Bish' Dio Brando (Skrillsisdroppin) - Quote 'Yo Ass Ain't Got No F***** Place Here, I Ain't Takin Your S***' Marina Diamond (Bunnylove14) - Quote 'Bish Please, I'm a f***** Princess' Chanel (DC Hooke) - Quote 'What Fresh Hell Is This?' Sonya Herfmann (Someone10000) - Quote 'I may look calm, but in my head i've killed you 3 times' Elanor FAB London (Jamesnorky) - Quote 'Wot U Be Sayin?' Chanel #3 (HeyItsJosh) - Quote 'Life's a Bish. Oh Wait! Thats You! Emma the Goddess (The Emma Show) - Quote 'Bish Please Bow Down, Cause I'm The Queen' Week 1: Welcome Queens! Hello Queens! Are You Ready? Well We Are! Shaniqua & I have been searching the world to find the best sass queens. We hoped for 12-16 but there wasn't enough sass out there. However 10 Queens will enter the competion/pageant to become. Just Dance Wiki's Sass Queen! We now have a message from Shaniqua. Hello my beautiful s***ts, it's queen, Shaniqua Fabulousness. I am going to be judging this cycle alongside my best bishy friend, Royale. Also, I don't get given orders, I give them, so if you wanna go be a bish about me, go ahead coz no one can tell Queen Shaniqua what to do. Thank you Shaniqua. Now before we start. This cycle will be dedicated to America's Next Top Model which is currently airing it's 22nd Cycle & Final Season. This week you will be given a challenge. It is up to you to make this seasons logo. I want power, domination & sass in this logo but it must be soft as well. Now I hope you don't dissapoint Shaniqua or myself. You have 3 Days to complete this challenge. The winner will gain immunity and also this logo will be used for the show and the upcoming JDWSQ Wiki! Good Luck ;) Images Untitled design (7).png|Sass Queen #1 - Lana Del Ray Untitled design (7) copy.png|Sass Queen #2 - Sandra Shalloworths Number 3.png|Sass Queen #3 - Shelly De Killer Yo Ass ain't got no f------ place here, I ain't having your s---.png|Sass Queen #4 - Dio Brando JDWSQ.png|Sas Queen #5 - Marina Diamond JDWSQ2.png|Sass Queen #6 - Chanel JDWSQ4.png|Sass Queen #7 - Sonya Herfmann Untitled design (8).png|Sass Queen #8 - Elanor FAB London Untitled design (9).png|Sass Queen #9 - Chanel #3 JDWSQ5.png|Sass Queen #10 - Emma the Goddess Category:Blog posts